Where My Body Hides
by Ashlandra
Summary: Eyelids closed and her mouth open slightly ajar; without the blood, she would have looked like an angel to Dean. But she was all too familiar... Where had he seen her before? Brooke/Dean.
1. Similarities

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**YES. A NEW STORY. I love this one, and I have SO much ideas for it! Enjoy!**

**Note: The supernaturla/demon-y part of this kinda sucks. I'm not the best at writing that, haha.**

Her black hair splayed around her porcelain face; covered in blood as she laid on the concrete floor of the building. The imprints of a chain circled her neck and the narrow cut had slowly stopped spilling blood. Eyelids closed and her mouth open slightly ajar; without the blood, she would have looked like an angel to Dean. But she was all too familiar...

Where had he seen her before?

Studying her face closely, he knelt down and brushed a finger over the soft skin below her eye, the one without the contents of her body splattered over. Her dark eyelashes rested on her cheek and tickled the skin of his finger, his lips pursed in thought. He knew he had seen her before... Suddenly, it hit him.

The facial features were all the same... it was just the hair. Instead of light, brown curls; they were straight, black locks. Dean carefully peeled open one of her eyes with a finger and realization flooded his face. Hazel irises... the exact same on the last girl from a few days ago.

They were both killed the same. A noose to choke them and a cut to spill their guts... the last, instead, had been on her stomach. Slowly, his eyes traveled to the pocket of her black jeans and he bit his lip. He saw the outline of a phone and Dean reached out for it, taking it out. _One new message. _Curiously, he pressed a button and read it.

October. The last girl had been named Grace; Grace Andrews... He scrolled through her contacts, to the letter 'G'. Surely, if they were twins; which was the only logical reason... they'd have each other on their phones, right?

"Sammy!" Dean called to his brother, gesturing him over as he looked up from the phone. He put on the side as the younger Winchester walked over, the book still in his hands.

"Have any-?" Sam's eyes snapped to the body and he caught the resemblance as well, shock in his eyes. "She looks-"

"A lot like that Grace girl, right?" Dean finished and tossed him the phone. "They look like twins; just with different hair and style. But there's no Grace in her contacts."

Sam pursed his lips and shrugged. "Maybe they hated each other?"

"Could be... but I don't know," Dean said. "Got anything?"

Sam knelt down as well and just studied the body. "Well, if they are twins; I'm thinking a vengeful spirit who knew them and wanted them to suffer.."

Dean nodded. "Makes sense. Well, let's get back to the motel. I want some pie."

* * *

><p>The diner was quiet as the two brothers sat in the back, Dean stuffing his face with apple pie and beer and Sam having a coffee with small cup of fries. Sam had his laptop out and was researching a few things as Dean ate and blabbered on randomly.<p>

They kept silent for a few moments until Dean caught eye of a curvy body and his eyes flickered to study her; his typical womanizer behavior. A smirk tickled his lips and he nudged Sam's arm with his elbow, winking in the girl's direction. He ignored the roll of his little brother's eyes as Dean studied the girl, waiting patiently for her to turn around. And when she did, his mouth hung open in shock.

Brunette locks with a slight wave; sparkling hazel eyes, tanned skin.

The same facial features of the two dead girls.

"Sam!" He whispered as the girl walked past them to the next booth, her dimples showing as she talked on her cell phone. Sam jerked his head towards her and his eyes widened; the two brothers had the same expression.

Shock. Worry. Doubt.

"Triplets?" Sam pondered aloud as he glanced at Dean.

Dean stood up and pulled out his fake badge. "Let's go check it out."

The two walked over to her table as she hung up her phone, eyes averted to the menu before her. She was startled as Dean cleared his throat and gave her a quick smile. "May I help you?" she asked in a raspy voice; one that sent a subtle chill down his spine.

"Uh, yes," Dean said quickly. "Do you, by any chance... happen to know two girls named October and Grace?"

The brunette shook her head with confusion clear in her eyes. "No, I'm sorry... what is this about?"

It was Sam who answered this question, first exchanging a glance with Dean. "Can we sit down first?" he asked and sat down once she nodded; continuing. "Over the last few nights, two girls have been found dead. It seems the murderer has a type... brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin; all from around here. You three are identical in many ways and we wanted to see if there was any connection; to get a lead."

Her expression was taken aback as she looked at them; fear in the depth of her eyes. Slowly, she nodded and took a breath. "Could they come after me..?"

Dean nodded as he looked at her. "Possibly," he said calmly and gave her one of the fake business cards they had made. "Call us if you see anything out of the ordinary, okay? What's your name?"

"Brooke Davis," she murmured as she studied the business card and gave a smile towards them, thankful. "Thank you."

The two flashed their own smiles and left with a goodbye, back to their booths.

"So, what do you think it is? Shapeshifter?" Dean asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

Dean bit his lip in though, taking a look back to Brooke. She was ordering from the waiter; and he could see the fear lingering in her eyes. He didn't know if she was an actual human, in danger, or a demon. They could trick you like that, with a snap of your fingers - but for some reason, it seemed real to him.

"We'll have to keep an eye on her, Sammy."


	2. Fatal Night In July

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story! **

**For my other story, Liars Like You and Me, I have made a promo vid, and soon enough - there will be one for this. To find it, either search by my user, "rippingwinggs" - or keywords "liars like you and me fanfic"; "brooke/dean liars." It's shitty and glitch-y but eeeehhh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They sat in the car parked across from her house, munching on some donuts and fries as their eyes watched the expensive home intently. Dean crumbled up the wax paper from his donut and threw it in the back, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and humming loudly.<p>

Sam switched his gaze from the laptop and rolled his eyes, sighing at his brother. "Dean, one of us is trying to do some research, you know."

Dean grumbled under his breath. "Party-pooper," he said and glanced at the screen. "What did you find out about her?"

"Well, she owns a multi-million dollar fashion line, Clothes Over Bro's. No record of siblings; parents are Victoria and Richard Davis. Her mother works at her company," Sam skimmed through the paragraphs. "Wait, it says her she was attacked at her store a few months back.."

Raising an eyebrow, Dean met his brother's eyes. "What does it say?"

"'_Brooke Davis, 23 and a very successful fashion designer was reportedly attacked at her Tree Hill boutique last Sunday evening. No witnesses were around and Miss Davis has not made any comments about her attacker yet. Her mother and former CEO, Victoria Davis - has said that she and her daughter are doing fine and no further comments shall be made. Nothing was stolen from the store; Davis was just attacked and the store was a mess.'"_

As he listened, the older Winchester furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. "Think it could be linking to the attacks? Maybe a demon went after but she escaped, and now it's attacking the girls that look like her?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure, but maybe."

Dean nodded and he looked back to the house. Only one light was on; the second story and he could see the silhouette of the brunette through the curtains. She seemed to be standing with her back faced, pulling her hair up into a bun. She then moved away from the window and walked over to where the lamp seemed to be; flicking it off. Dean chewed his lip and sighed, laying back in his seat but keeping an eye on her.

He didn't know what, but something intrigued him about this Brooke Davis girl. First of all; she was damn beautiful. Second of all... she seemed vulnerable and independent. Attacked at her store; a young and successful CEO of her own company, and now two other girls showing up dead; looking very similar to her.

Dean felt a connection to this pretty brunette, but he didn't know exactly how. All he knew was, he would protect her... yes, it was his job, but for some reason.. that urging feeling felt stronger than it usually did.

* * *

><p>Brooke woke up earlier the next morning, around 7am. She sighed as she stood up from her comfortable bed, stretching for a few seconds before opening the curtains. Oddly enough, she didn't notice the familiar, parked Impala from the night before; still across the street.<p>

Yawning, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mind was still racing with thoughts that she had the night before. She kept recalling the conversation at the diner.

Two girls that looked like her... very similar, _murdered?_

Brooke couldn't help but think it was her attacker from back in July. To her, it was the only logical reason; that two girls from close by, look-a-likes to her, and both roughly the same age were murdered, and the fact that two detectives would question her about them. What did he want from her? She knew that he didn't want her money or sketches... he didn't touch a thing in her store. He just beat her, almost to near death. Luckily, she lived.

Did he come back and kill those girls to warn her... that he was soon enough going to finish the job?

Her palms were slightly sweaty as the brunette reached for a water bottle. Brooke still got terrified thinking about the attack. It had weakened her and sometimes she was scared to set foot in her house alone. And to know that he could still be out there, just wanting for to chance to strike out and finish her off.. it scared Brooke. It did.

Brooke Davis, the tough one. The brave and confident and motherly and fierce Brooke Davis everyone loved. When the attack happened, all her friends flooded to her side and worried about her. But Brooke shrugged them off and smiled. She convinced them she was fine, she didn't need to be babied or looked after. She told them she could handle it herself. Soon enough; they all left her alone like she asked. But truth was, that brave and beautiful and tough Brooke Davis they all loved was scared and lonely and vulnerable and shaken up. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. She didn't want to move or go out with P. Sawyer or her godson or go see fashion shows. It wasn't that she lost the love for her best friend or Jamie... She just felt numb inside and Brooke wanted her revenge, but she was too afraid to actually use the gun she had and find the bastard that did that to her.

The attack had changed her and like most terrible things that happen to people; it didn't make her stronger. It made her weaker.

Pitiful.

With a small sigh, Brooke sat down at the kitchen table and unscrewed the cap on the water. The cool liquid felt soothing down her dry throat and it relaxed her nerves, ever-so-slightly. She bit her lip as she thought about what she had planned for today. Brooke first had to stop by COB and finish the last piece for her new line, check up on Millicent and Rachel, and then she needed to head by Nathan and Haley's to say a quick 'hi' to Jamie. The rest of her day, she had nothing to do. Of course, either Peyton or Rachel would call her up; either for P. Sawyer to talk about her latest fight with Lucas or to hang out or Rachel to talk about her latest hook-up or to also hang out. It happened basically everyday and Brooke was pretty used to it.

If she was feeling okay, she'd listen like the good friend she was and offer a bit of advice. And if it was to hang out, she'd just go along with it. If she was feeling shitty, she'd just listen and mumble 'mhm, yeah' and include empathy if needed, or deny the invitation and say she had lots of work to do. Ever since the attack, she kept herself buried in work and distant from her group of friends. No one really noticed because she was good at hiding things. It wasn't because they were bad things; Brooke just put up her guarded walls and forced smile. Problem solved, everyone could move on with their own lives. As long as her friends were happy, that was all that mattered to Brooke.

She slowly got up from the table after finishing her water, heading back up the stairs. She paused at the guest room, where Peyton and eventually Rachel both used to sleep - and Brooke felt another wave of loneliness and vulnerability. Drawing her lips into a thin line, Brooke turned away and walked into her bedroom - over to her closet. She ran her hand along the fabric of the clothes and decided on a red camisole and waist-high, gray pencil skirt. Slipping on a pair of black peep-toe flats, Brooke paused at the mirror and looked back at herself. She didn't bother with any make-up as she quickly ran a brush through her hair and headed downstairs again and out the front door.

* * *

><p>Sam had to shake Dean awake as Brooke unlocked her car, the brother mumbling in his sleep before jolting up with quite a confused expression. He followed Sam's gaze, though and it changed as he watched the brunette climb into her car and start it. "Should we follow her?"<p>

Sam nodded. "Make it subtle. She might have seen us but paid no attention."

Dean agreed and he waited a few moments after she had pulled out, then he put his own baby in start and followed her. Of course, Dean Winchester never drove without some classic rock and he put on some AC/DC - his head bobbing along and hands tapping. It annoyed Sam and that was the fun of it.

As he sang along, he kept his eyes following Brooke's car carefully and remained like a stalking cat - unseen to it's prey. He had to laugh a little as that thought came to mind, followed by a much dirtier one - causing Sam to look at him like he was crazy. Shaking his head, Dean focused on following the stunning brunette.

He waited as she pulled up on the side of the street, to her boutique. Brooke went inside the store and was greeted by a redheaded girl - someone Dean recognized from Maxim... she was on the cover a few years back, if he recalled. Dean watched as she headed into the back and then he parked the car further from the store, climbing out with Sam and making his way into the store. They both flashed quick smiles as Brooke saw them, greeting them in her friendly way - beautiful dimpled smile included.

"Detectives, can I help you?" she asked.

Dean looked around before back at her, letting another smile grace his lips. "Just checking up on you. Nice store you have here."

The store was small, but it was bright and filled with clothes. As he looked around, he saw sketches for what looked like men's clothing - and Dean also saw she was very talented, and some of the clothes he would consider buying. The walls were a light lilac and the clothes on the racks were colorful; popping out at you.

Brooke clasped her hands together as she smiled, taking a step towards them. "Mm, what can I say? I have a bit of a talent for designing."

Dean chuckled and met her eyes, seeing kindness in her hazel irises but also seeing clouded emotions; walls. He searched them for a moment, pausing - before he shook his head at himself and smiled to her. "We're just here, to.. you know, ask if everything's alright. Nothing suspicious?"

The brunette nodded with a tiny shrug. "Yeah, everything's been fine."

The older Winchester gave his own nod as he glanced around again; before flickering his gaze back to her. "Miss Davis, if you wouldn't mind... we'd like to ask you a few questions..?"

Brooke smiled, a little warily. "Sure, and you can call me Brooke."

* * *

><p>"Brooke, we know that you were attacked a few months back, in July. Can you tell us a bit about that?" Sam asked cautiously, looking across the table at the brunette - who seemed a little quieter and timid since they'd brought her in the back to ask their questions.<p>

Brooke bit her lip and shifted in her seat. Dean took notice that she was uneasy, jittery about the topic. He encouraged her with a small smile and she took a breath. "Uhm... well, I was closing up the store.. it was around 10. When I went to shut the lights off, the door opened and a man jumped out at me... he... he, knocked me into the sofa and started taking punches.."

Dean watched as she stumbled over her words and he heard a slight crack in her voice. "It's okay, you can take your time.. but is there anything different about the attack or the attacker? Anything at all?"

"As you probably know... he didn't steal anything, at all. And he didn't flinch or make a sound of pain when I tried to fight back... I may have not been assaulted before.. but I know that my kicks can hurt, from pushing off horny guys... and he... the only thing I can really remember about his physical appearance.. was his eyes... were black. Pitch black. It could've been the lighting or the fact it was night.. but.."


End file.
